


Morning

by kalafiorek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Top Stiles, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalafiorek/pseuds/kalafiorek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Derek and warm sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> One of my old pictures, but I have a sentiment

[ ](http://kala-fiorek.tumblr.com/post/48517002570/brown-blue-ok-since-my-pc-was-dead-was-but-is)


End file.
